


it’s been a long, long time

by mi_lky



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Slow Dancing, They dance, kurapika is pretty, kurapika is whipped, leopika brainrot, so is leorio, thats about it, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lky/pseuds/mi_lky
Summary: A married couple, Kurapika’s thoughts, and and Leorio’s record player.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	it’s been a long, long time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowboyemoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyemoji/gifts).



> #brainrotted at 4AM
> 
> they/them kurapika !!!! ik i tagged it as m/m but. they/them kurapika send tweet
> 
> \+ the title is from “it’s been a long long time” there’s a lot of versions but my favorite is by bing crosby

“I could hardly call this music, Leorio.” Kurapika complains, socked feet shuffling awkwardly next to bare ones. “Is it... grainy?” 

The taller man laughs and takes Kurapika’s hands in his. “It’s my mama’s old record player. I think it’s older than me.” 

“Pretty old then.” 

“Oi, shut it!” 

Kurapika and Leorio should really be asleep. They sent Gon, Killua and Alluka off from dinner hours ago. All five sets of dishes are stacked neatly from where Leorio and Kurapika cleaned the kitchen together. 

There also might be two wine glasses sitting on the table from where they celebrated cleaning out the cookingware. 

And now, Kurapika and Leorio are dancing. Well, Leorio is dancing. 

Kurapika is trying. 

“Sunshine, Peeks. Relax a little.” Leorio sing-songs over the tune. “Sway, sway sway!” 

Kurapika groans at their wonderful husband’s antics again. 

“I would learn better if you gave me instructions that were more than one word.” Kurapika grumbles again, their feet narrowly missing Leorio’s again. Where Leorio’s feet fall into a decent rhythm to the music, Kurapika’s step in five directions at the same time. 

Leorio gives an impressed whistle. “Even if I knew how to dance well, I don’t think it would help you.” 

Kurapika scowls. “You don’t know how to dance?” They scold. “Why’d you insist we dance in the first place?” 

Leorio smiles softly, not like the ones he wears when Gon tells him another story or when Killua wins the grand prize on a choco robot machine. This one, Kurapika recognizes as one of Leorio’s reflective smiles. They’ve only ever seen Leorio’s face like this a few times before. 

“For starters, I thought you’d know how to dance better,” Leorio chuckles, snapping them out of their _Leorio I am in love with you trance._

“and I’ve always liked my mama’s music.” he continues. “when I was younger, she would pick me up and swing me around to this song.” 

Kurapika watches Leorio’s face get softer in the reflection of his memories; a feeling they share. They’re so happy Leorio feels same about sharing his childhood as Kurapika does. After everything, they can still share anything with one another. 

“Mama would tell me, _if you don’t know the music, go with your heart._ ” Leorio pulls Kurapika in closer so that they’re less than a breath apart. He kisses their head softly and Kurapika lets themself be rocked slowly in time with the music. 

Just Leorio and just Kurapika. Just Kurapika in his arms and just Leorio in their heart. 

Maybe it’s the wine, or maybe it’s just Leorio, but Kurapika can feel themself sinking farther and farther into the melody. They close their eyes and let it consume them. 

“I’ve always wondered what it’s like to be held like this.” Kurapika whispers to Leorio’s chest after a few moments of basking in their shared warmth. Leorio hums with the music and lets them both sway a little more to it. Leorio’s palms are steady; they’re inviting and they feel like home.

“My parents used to dance like this.” They confess. “I’d watch them bump into furniture sometimes.” 

“That’s where you get it from.” Leorio teases, but there’s no bite or malice. This earns a smack from Kurapika as they loop their arms around Leorio’s neck and pull him down. 

“This is the Kurta’s favorite position for dancing.” They say sarcastically against Leorio’s lips. Leorio grins. 

“What happens next?” He lets Kurapika’s forehead rest against his. 

_A tease,_ They think. _He’s goading. Two can play at that game._

“Nothing.” They forcefully pull Leorio back into swaying rhythm with the next song that plays. “Nothing at all.”

Leorio’s grin gets wider. 

“Well, we Paladiknights have a favorite dancing position too.” He purrs, egging them on even further. Kurapika raises an eyebrow mockingly. 

“And what would that be?” 

“This.” Leorio finally cracks the building tension between them and kisses Kurapika with so much raw emotion that their own emotions threaten to pour out of their throat. 

Leorio tastes like the wine they had earlier with a hint of honey on the back of his tongue; sugared with the promise of sunshine and sweet with the promise of happiness. 

They both break away as the music changes with a laugh, before returning to how close they were before, hip to hip and chest to... Kurapika’s face. It’s not like they mind though. 

The music is grainy and their feet are clumsy, but Leorio is in their heart and in their hands and everything they have ever breathed.

Leorio’s record player stays on just a little while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> wooohooo!!! leopika discord secret santa !! :D they r soft
> 
> —  
> twt: harstiny


End file.
